<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Date by adrianna_m_scovill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746542">Like a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill'>adrianna_m_scovill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, The Good Fight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350470">Chance Encounters</a></p>
<p>While Barba and Carisi are catching up over drinks, a lookalike acquaintance of Barba's - Brian Kneef - shows up to throw a wrench in their plans for the evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Brian Kneef, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Brian Kneef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m glad you finally asked me out.”</p>
<p>Barba hesitated for a moment with his glass near his lips, looking over the rim at Carisi. Then he took a drink, set his glass down, and cleared his throat. Carisi was staring calmly back at him, dimples drawn into his cheeks, pink lips curved at the corners. “I asked if you wanted to get drinks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And here we are, getting drinks.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t—” Barba stopped, considering. All the words gathered on the back of his tongue seemed unintentionally asshole-ish.</p>
<p>“What, you didn’t mean to ask me out on a date?” Carisi asked, still smiling.</p>
<p>“We haven’t seen each other in a while,” Barba said. “I thought we could catch up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see.”</p>
<p>Barba arched an eyebrow. “You see what, exactly?”</p>
<p>“You wanted to make sure you still found me attractive before you asked me to dinner.”</p>
<p>Barba laughed quietly, regarding Carisi over the small table: wisps of hair on his forehead, blue eyes sparkling, dimples on full display. “Never made my list of concerns,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Carisi’s smile widened and he glanced away, a hint of color creeping into his cheeks. “What <em>did</em> make the list?” he asked as his eyes found their way back to Barba’s.</p>
<p>Barba leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. “Whether or not you might be seeing someone, whether or not you’re still upset with me.”</p>
<p>“That’s a short list.”</p>
<p>Barba shrugged a shoulder.</p>
<p>Carisi leaned forward, too, mimicking Barba’s posture with his elbows on the table. “You weren’t worried about me finding <em>you</em> attractive?” When Barba grinned at him, Carisi rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well, the answer to both questions is no.”</p>
<p>“And the third?” Barba asked after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“Invite me back to your place and find out,” Carisi returned.</p>
<p>Barba grimaced. “I don’t exactly have a place at the moment.”</p>
<p>“No?” Carisi was surprised, but he tilted his head, reading Barba’s expression. “Not planning on sticking around?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am,” Barba said, dropping his gaze to his napkin as he adjusted it unnecessarily beneath his glass. “I just didn’t want to assume I’d be welcomed back with open arms.”</p>
<p>“By New York?”</p>
<p>“That, too,” Barba said, shooting him a quick half-smile.</p>
<p>“Where’re you staying? Your ma’s?”</p>
<p>“For now.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t very well have sex there, then.”</p>
<p>Barba’s chin and eyebrows lifted. “Are you always this forward?” he asked, clearly amused despite being surprised.</p>
<p>Carisi held his gaze. “I don’t know, but I know you aren’t usually so…” He waved a hand in Barba’s direction while he tried to find the right word. “Muted,” he finally said.</p>
<p>“<em>Muted</em>?” Barba repeated, his voice going up an octave. He considered, taking a moment to imagine how he must appear to Carisi.</p>
<p>“Maybe not the right word. Subdued?”</p>
<p>“Humbled, perhaps,” Barba said before he could stop himself, before he recognized the words on his tongue. His stomach clenched as Carisi’s blue eyes regarded him, and loosened with the younger man’s next words.</p>
<p>“That’s the last thing <em>I</em> ever wanted you to be.”</p>
<p>Barba smiled. “What’s the <em>first</em> thing you wanted me to be?”</p>
<p>“Available.”</p>
<p>“Available?”</p>
<p>“To me.”</p>
<p>Barba licked his lower lip and cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “What’s the second thing you wanted?”</p>
<p>“I was sort of hoping you’d still have the beard.”</p>
<p>Barba’s eyes narrowed. “How’d you even—”</p>
<p>“I saw you leaving the precinct the other day.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were there.”</p>
<p>“No, I was just pulling up. You were too far away for me to chase you down. At least without looking super desperate.”</p>
<p>Barba smiled. “Sorry I missed you.”</p>
<p>Carisi shrugged. “’S alright, we’re here now.” He grinned. “So how ‘bout it, any chance you’ll regrow the beard?”</p>
<p>“If I’d known—”</p>
<p>“Rafael?”</p>
<p>Barba and Carisi both looked up, but Carisi’s questioning gaze returned to Barba’s face quickly enough to see his eyes widen in surprise. “Brian?” Barba asked.</p>
<p>The other man offered a smug smile. Carisi pointed one long finger toward the newcomer and, looking at Barba, said, “That’s a neat trick.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure at first,” Kneef said. “The resemblance is still there even without the beard, though. It’s like seeing a younger version of myself.” He made a point of looking at the gray hair across Barba’s temple, and added, “Only older.”</p>
<p>“Brian Kneef, Sonny Carisi,” Barba said, gesturing a hand between the two men before picking up his glass and quickly swallowing the last of his scotch.</p>
<p>“Pleasure, I’m sure,” Kneef said, but his once-over of Carisi wasn’t as dismissive as his tone. “Sorry to interrupt your…date?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date,” Carisi answered, mostly to gauge Barba’s reaction. It seemed clear enough to Carisi that something had happened between the other two men, something that made Barba uncomfortable—at least uncomfortable about it being exposed to Carisi—and Carisi couldn’t deny being intrigued. The man standing beside the table, Brian Kneef, looked so much like a bearded Rafael Barba that Carisi wouldn’t be able to tell them apart at a glance.</p>
<p>“No?” Kneef asked, eyeing Carisi with a new glint of interest. “Good.”</p>
<p><em>Asshole</em>, Carisi thought, but he smiled up at the other man. “Wanna join us?”</p>
<p>“It’s not <em>not</em> a date,” Barba said, and Carisi turned his smile onto him.</p>
<p>Barba was staring at Carisi, trying to read him, and Carisi met his eyes. “So, I’m guessing you two aren’t related?” he asked, and he saw Barba’s expression twist in a momentary show of something—embarrassment?—before quickly smoothing.</p>
<p>“No, we met at a convention in Denver,” Kneef said, pulling up a chair and shooting Barba a less-than-subtle wink.</p>
<p>Barba cleared his throat and held up a hand for the server. “Brian’s from Chicago. Sonny’s an ADA with Manhattan’s—”</p>
<p>“ADA?” Kneef cut in, smiling at Carisi. “Impressive.”</p>
<p>“What brings you to New York?”</p>
<p>“Meeting with a potential client who’s unfortunately unable to leave the state.” He glanced up at the server and ordered a Highball before looking back at Carisi and adding, “And of course a little sightseeing. I can’t say I mind the view in here.”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, Carisi saw Barba lean back in his chair. “The two of you are like a before and after,” Carisi said. “I was just asking him if he’d consider growing back the beard, and now there’s no need. Because you’re here,” he added unnecessarily, unsure why he was needling Barba but unable to stop himself.</p>
<p>“Indeed I am,” Kneef answered with a smile. He reached over and settled a hand onto Barba’s leg beneath the table, giving his thigh a squeeze. “And I’m more prepared than last time.”</p>
<p>Carisi watched the two men stare at each other, and he felt a simmer of jealousy that he didn’t care to examine. He tried to shake it off, tried to remind himself that Barba’s sex life was none of his business, but he still heard himself ask: “More prepared?”</p>
<p>Kneef raised an eyebrow at Barba and hooked a thumb toward Carisi. “You mind if I tell him? I don’t want to overstep.”</p>
<p>Barba offered Kneef a sharp smile. “Of course you don’t,” he said. “And by all means,” he added, gesturing toward Carisi. “Just bear in mind he works with SVU and he was a detective before becoming—”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think Denver’s outside his jurisdiction,” Kneef interrupted with a laugh. “And if not, well…” He grinned at Barba and shrugged a shoulder. “It was worth it.” He looked at Carisi. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t slept together yet,” Carisi said, his voice a lot calmer than he felt.</p>
<p>“No? Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. Based on body language and the way—Well, anyway, with any luck your ‘not not a date’ will have a happy ending. You won’t regret it.”</p>
<p>Carisi looked at Barba, who was leaned back in his chair, fingers resting on the edge of the table, barely-noticeable color staining his cheeks. Barba met his stare, and there was defiance shining in his green eyes. Defiance to mask his embarrassment and discomfort.</p>
<p>The server delivered their fresh drinks, and the three men were silent until they were once again alone.</p>
<p>“But if not,” Kneef continued as though a full minute hadn’t passed, “I’ll be more than happy to offer round three.” He flashed Barba a grin. “With a bed. I’ve got a penthouse—”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t the lack of a bed that was a problem,” Barba said, cocking an eyebrow, and Carisi was relieved to see a hint of real amusement in his smirk. He didn’t want to think Barba would roll over and take abuse from Kneef or anyone, and he was fighting his own urge to defend Barba’s honor without even fully understanding the circumstances.</p>
<p>Carisi knew that Kneef’s hand slid higher up Barba’s thigh even though he couldn’t see it under the table. “We can use all the lube you want,” Kneef said.</p>
<p>Kneef and Barba stared at each other in silence for several seconds, and Carisi finally cleared his throat. “Did you just come over here to embarrass him?”</p>
<p>Both pairs of green eyes turned toward his face, and they each held different shades of surprise. “I don’t hear him objecting,” Kneef said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Well. That’s true,” Carisi admitted. He looked at Barba. “Did you really let him fuck you without lube?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Twice,” Kneef answered cheerfully before taking a drink.</p>
<p>Barba’s eyes narrowed on Carisi’s face. “I’ve never been the type to kiss and tell,” he said in a low, silky voice.</p>
<p>“Actually, no kissing was the one rule,” Kneef offered.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” Barba told him with barely a glance in his direction. To Carisi, he continued, “I didn’t think we’d gotten to the point of this <em>non-date</em> where we judged each other’s past sex lives.”</p>
<p>Carisi blinked in surprise at the underlying note of hurt in Barba’s voice. “I’m not judging,” he said, suddenly realizing that <em>he</em> was the one making the situation awkward, not Kneef. Barba wasn’t ashamed of what he and Kneef had done, he was only worried about how Carisi would feel about it. “Hey, I’m really not,” Carisi added earnestly, leaning forward. “And I mean, how could I judge you for wanting to sleep with him? He looks like you and I’ve wanted to sleep with you for years.” To his relief, Barba snorted softly in amusement. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with this guy blasting your business—”</p>
<p>“Didn’t realize he was shy,” Kneef said. “Didn’t seem shy when he let me fuck him in two public bathrooms in two different states.”</p>
<p>“He did tell you to shut the fuck up, though,” Carisi said, and Kneef smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I think your ADA is jealous.”</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t be,” Barba said quietly. “I’d let him do a hell of a lot more to me than I’d let you.”</p>
<p>Desire, hot and heavy, bloomed low in Carisi’s belly as Barba held his gaze. He swallowed and shifted in his seat, scarcely caring that Kneef was watching them with sharp interest. He floundered for something intelligent to say. “I’d never sleep with you without lube,” he finally muttered, immediately cursing himself as an idiot.</p>
<p>Barba smiled at him.</p>
<p>Kneef rolled his eyes. “Desperate times. Besides, there wasn’t any sleeping.”</p>
<p>“You really are more of an asshole than I remembered,” Barba told him.</p>
<p>Kneef leaned closer, his hand inching further up Barba’s thigh. “You’re more fun when you’re riled up.”</p>
<p>“You mean pissed off?”</p>
<p>Kneef laughed and shrugged. “Call it what you want, all I know is you were a lot feistier in the bathroom at O’Hare.” He studied Barba’s face for a few seconds and sighed. “God, you really do look good like this. Maybe I should shave.” He turned his attention back to Carisi. “Then again, you wanted the beard, right? What do you say, feel like getting tag-teamed by a before and after?”</p>
<p>“You and I aren’t tag-teaming anyone,” Barba said, but his gaze sharpened at the light of interest in Carisi’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the worst way to spend a night,” Carisi said slowly. It wasn’t the way he’d always imagined—hoped—his first hookup with Barba would go, and he didn’t harbor particularly warm feelings for Kneef so far. The man was attractive, though, and Carisi couldn’t think of a better fantasy than a threesome with two Rafael Barbas.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Kneef laughed.</p>
<p>“Couple ground rules,” Carisi said. He held up a finger as he said, “Lube and condoms.” Adding a second finger: “And we do it at my place so I can kick you out after.”</p>
<p>Barba took a drink of his scotch.</p>
<p>“I’ll agree to those terms,” Kneef said, sounding amused.</p>
<p>“And only if you’re interested,” Carisi told Barba.</p>
<p>Barba regarded him for long moments. “You want to invite both of us back to your place?”</p>
<p>“If some guy walked in right now and he was kinda a dick but looked just like me, wouldn’t you be interested?”</p>
<p>Barba smiled. “No mustache, though.”</p>
<p>Carisi rolled his eyes. “You get my point.”</p>
<p>“Kind of a dick, huh?” Kneef asked.</p>
<p>“I was being nice,” Carisi answered, and Barba chuckled. “But I trust his judgement and he hasn’t thrown your hand off his leg yet, so.” Carisi shrugged. “Why not have some fun?” He looked across the table, and after a few seconds of consideration Barba grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*       *       *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carisi stepped into his apartment first and moved aside, holding the edge of the door to close it behind his guests. He watched as Kneef pulled Barba into the room by his shirt. Barba stumbled and cursed but didn’t resist—even when Kneef grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down. Barba dropped to his knees with another curse, grabbing Kneef’s trousers to steady himself, and a moment later Kneef had a fistful of Barba’s hair and had Barba’s face buried against his bulging fly.</p>
<p>Carisi shook off his surprise and fumbled the door closed a little harder than necessary. Then he stood there, hands hanging at his sides, unsure what he was supposed to do. The sight of Barba on his knees already had him hardening in his jeans and he shifted, glancing around in embarrassment but unable to keep his eyes from returning to Barba’s face pressed into Kneef’s crotch.</p>
<p>Barba closed his mouth around Kneef’s clothed erection and clamped down hard, the muscles in his cheeks tightening as he bit, and Kneef barked out a startled curse and yanked Barba’s head back by his hair. Barba glared up at him, and the anger flashing in his eyes, and the steely set of his jaw, made Carisi’s cock twitch inside the tight confines of his jeans.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Kneef laughed down at Barba. He tapped a finger to Barba’s jaw, grinning when Barba made an attempt to bite the digit. “Feisty,” he added, throwing a wink at Carisi. Kneef looked down Carisi’s body, easily noting his growing arousal, and said, “Since I’ve already had him, you can go first. Limber him up for me.” He turned Barba’s head toward Carisi and Barba shifted his knees, awkwardly turning his body in an attempt to lessen the pain in his scalp. He swore and slapped at Kneef’s wrist. Kneef let him go and quickly started unbuckling his own belt.</p>
<p>Carisi stared down at Barba, a sense of unreality washing over him. Barba was kneeling before him, face flushed, eyes bright, hair mussed, lips parted; a fantasy Carisi would’ve never dared to speak aloud, and the strength of his desire scared him.</p>
<p>Looking up at Carisi, reading his hesitation, Barba’s expression softened. “It’s okay,” he said. He reached a hand toward Carisi’s zipper and raised his eyebrows in silent question.</p>
<p>“I, um.” Carisi touched a hand to Barba’s hair, unable to stop himself. For too long he’d wondered how it would feel to have his fingers slipping into the other man’s hair. “I just need a minute,” he heard himself say, and he saw concern ripple through Barba’s features.</p>
<p>“If you’re not—”</p>
<p>“I am,” Carisi rushed to assure him. He slid his hand down to Barba’s cheek, allowing himself only a moment of contact before pulling away. “I am,” he repeated. “I just need to get, uh, cleaned up. I’ll be right back. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Barba gave Carisi’s thigh a quick, reassuring squeeze and smiled, but before he could answer Kneef was pulling him back around and Barba ground his teeth as he once more hurried to shift his weight.</p>
<p>Kneef had freed himself from his pants, and as he tugged Barba forward he said, “I’m not waiting, then.”</p>
<p>“Asshole,” Barba hissed, but he opened his mouth when Kneef’s erection pressed into his lips, and Carisi watched in helpless fascination as Barba quickly and effortlessly swallowed Kneef’s entire length. Kneef groaned in appreciation, shifting his feet on the floor, and Carisi barely choked back the sound that tried to escape his throat.</p>
<p>He turned away and walked toward the bathroom, moving as smoothly as his painfully-constricted erection would allow, and ducked into the smaller room with the sounds of Barba’s slurping and gagging following him.</p>
<p>He made quick work of cleaning himself; the trip to the bathroom had been mostly to calm his nerves, anyway, and it worked. Several deep breaths, and allowing Barba’s soft expression and murmured ‘it’s okay’ to fill his thoughts, eased much of his nervousness. He left his jeans unfastened, his erection safely contained by the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, and walked out to join the other two men.</p>
<p>Kneef still had his trousers around his thighs, and he had both hands twisted in Barba’s hair holding him in place as he aggressively fucked Barba’s mouth. Carisi’s own throat clenched in empathy at the sight, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. He could practically taste the precum that was likely flooding the back of Barba’s tongue, and his own mouth watered in anticipation as he walked forward. He would take one or both of them—and any way they wanted him—but he couldn’t deny an unexpected thrill at the thought of Barba watching him suck Kneef.</p>
<p>“Just in time,” Kneef grunted when he spotted Carisi, and he withdrew abruptly from Barba’s mouth. Barba turned his head, clearly fighting the urge to retch, as Kneef released his tousled hair. “Come on, his mouth is fucking incredible.”</p>
<p>“He’s always had a smart mouth,” Carisi said, and Barba uttered a wet, choked laugh before looking over at Carisi with teary eyes and genuine amusement. Carisi smiled and shrugged before turning his attention to Kneef’s dripping cock. “May I?” he asked, stepping forward and folding gracefully to his knees beside Barba.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah,” Kneef agreed, quickly overcoming his brief surprise. “Little friendly competition?” he teased, flashing his teeth at Barba.</p>
<p>Barba was looking at Carisi, though, and Carisi offered him a crooked smile. “Get ready, because you’re next.”</p>
<p>Barba leaned close and put a hand on Carisi’s shoulder, and Carisi shivered as Barba’s hot breath fanned the side of his neck. “Hold onto this confidence, because it’s extremely attractive,” Barba murmured, his lips tickling the cup of Carisi’s ear.</p>
<p>“Goddamn I want to see the two of you fuck,” Kneef confessed. He tugged at Carisi’s hair. “But first…”</p>
<p>Barba used Carisi’s shoulder to help himself to his feet, and Carisi side-eyed the distended front of Barba’s trousers. Barba, as though reading his mind, gave himself a slow, deliberate squeeze, and Carisi’s cock throbbed in response. Resisting the temptation to give himself a few strokes through his briefs, he forced his attention back to Kneef’s waiting erection. He licked his lips eagerly before diving forward, swallowing Kneef’s cock with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>He was a little out of practice, and it took several tries before he was able to take the other man’s entirety, but Carisi wasn’t a quitter—and the weight of Barba’s stare gave him an added level of motivation to prove himself.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Kneef gasped after a minute, his hips stuttering forward, “you two are fucking perfect for each other. You could suck each other to death.”</p>
<p>Carisi pulled off Kneef’s cock with a loud slurp and swiped an arm over his face, looking up at Barba. “Can’t think of a better way to go,” he said. His voice was hoarse, thick with saliva and precum, and he saw Barba’s nostrils flare in response.</p>
<p>“Do it, suck him, I want to watch,” Kneef said, taking a step back and slowly stroking himself with one loose fist.</p>
<p>Carisi met Barba’s eyes, silently asking for permission before reaching for Barba’s strained fly. He made quick but careful work of Barba’s button and zipper and tugged his pants and underwear down his hips, freeing his erection. He let out an excited breath at the sight; Barba was bigger than Kneef—not by much, maybe, but enough to make Carisi’s throat ache in anticipation.</p>
<p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” Barba breathed, brushing Carisi’s hair back from his forehead. “You look so good like this.”</p>
<p>Carisi flushed with pleasure and dropped his gaze to hide his embarrassment. He pressed a hand beneath Barba’s erection, feeling the fullness of the other man’s balls against his palm and the weight of his cock in the curve between his thumb and forefinger. “As hard as you want,” he muttered before closing his lips around Barba’s crown. Barba was already wet, leaking onto Carisi’s tongue, and Carisi hummed in appreciation, swallowing gratefully as his own neglected cock throbbed painfully inside his boxers.</p>
<p>“God damn,” Kneef muttered. “I suppose filming this is out?”</p>
<p>Carisi didn’t have to look up to know that Barba shut the suggestion down with a glare, and Kneef didn’t bother trying to argue. He was still stroking himself, but Carisi ignored him and put all of his focus and energy into making sure his was the best blowjob Barba had ever received.</p>
<p>Barba had one hand cupped to the side of Carisi’s head, but he was letting Carisi set his own pace. Carisi swallowed his length repeatedly, relishing the discomfort as he forced his tired throat to accept Barba’s girth again and again.</p>
<p>“Sonny,” Barba gasped, his fingers tightening in Carisi’s hair, and the warning in his voice was clear. Carisi grabbed himself through his shorts, squeezing hard, alarmed at how close he was to coming in his pants at the mere sound of his name escaping Barba’s throat. For a moment he considered pushing on, eager to taste and feel Barba spilling himself in his throat, flooding his sinuses, drowning him in thick saltiness—</p>
<p>He pulled back reluctantly, sucking the slime from Barba’s cock as he went, and he felt a burst of pride when Barba staggered an involuntary step forward.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Barba breathed, uttering a shaky little laugh. He tucked his fingers under Carisi’s chin and tipped his head up to meet his eyes. “Years wasted,” he murmured, the words barely audible, and Carisi beamed at him. Before he could respond with anything too embarrassing, Barba added, “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*       *       *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carisi was naked on the bed, all traces of shyness and uncertainty gone as he squirmed restlessly against the towel he’d thrown onto the comforter. His fingers were tangled in Barba’s hair, his cock buried in the tight heat of Barba’s mouth and throat, and his chest rose and fell as he tried desperately to curb his building orgasm.</p>
<p>His legs were hooked over the edge of the bed and Barba was standing between them, elbows beside Carisi’s thighs and fingers digging into Carisi’s hips. Kneef was fucking him hard and fast, his balls slapping Barba’s ass with each deep thrust, and every impact forced Barba’s throat onto Carisi’s cock. At this rate, Carisi was going to come before Kneef finished, and he couldn’t even manage the words to warn Barba. Instead, he patted frantically at Barba’s shoulder, grinding his teeth in desperation.</p>
<p>Barba released him without hesitation, but Carisi’s hips lifted off the bed as his cock chased the other man’s mouth. He cursed under his breath as he dropped heavily back to the towel. Barba started to look up but Kneef snapped his hips forward and Barba’s head hit Carisi’s thigh instead. He stayed there, face buried against Carisi’s leg, breathing raggedly, as Kneef continued to fuck him relentlessly.</p>
<p>Barba’s knees buckled and his thighs hit the edge of the mattress. He was holding onto Carisi’s hips like a drowning man to a life preserver, and Carisi ran his fingers through Barba’s sweaty hair even as he was struggling to get his own body under control.</p>
<p>Kneef drove forward again, hard enough to wring a whimper from Barba’s throat, and then stilled for a few seconds before dropping forward over Barba’s back. He grunted as he came, thrusting slowly as he worked himself through his orgasm. Finally, he straightened and withdrew with a satisfied groan, giving Barba’s ass a quick slap as he went.</p>
<p>Barba didn’t lift his head. He was breathing heavily against Carisi’s leg.</p>
<p>“Come on, Mr. ADA,” Kneef said, smacking Barba’s ass again before stepping away to strip off his condom. “Left him wide open for you. And he didn’t finish yet—Consider that my gift to you, because he tightens up <em>amazingly</em> when he comes.”</p>
<p>“Generous of…you,” Carisi said, and Barba snorted tiredly against his thigh. Carisi ran his fingers through Barba’s damp hair again. “You good?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Good,” Barba agreed. “Come fuck me, Sonny, show him how it’s done.”</p>
<p>Kneef laughed good-naturedly. “Knew he was holding out for you,” he remarked, sounding unoffended. He’d discarded his full condom, but he was stroking himself slowly, watching as Carisi carefully climbed out from beneath Barba with minimal help from Barba’s tired muscles. “Wish I had a cigarette.”</p>
<p>Barba rested his cheek on the bed, waiting with his ass in the air while Carisi quickly rolled on a condom and slathered it with a generous helping of lube. “Sometime tonight,” he grumbled, trying not to shiver as the air whispered against his wet, gaping hole.</p>
<p>He felt Carisi behind him, felt the soft touch of fingers against his hips, and his stomach tightened in anticipation. He twitched in surprise when Carisi bent and pressed a soft kiss to his lower back. Carisi didn’t stop there; he kissed his way up Barba’s spine, humming quietly as Barba’s back bowed reflexively beneath the tickle of lips.</p>
<p>Carisi kissed between Barba’s shoulder blades. “Raf,” he breathed near Barba’s ear, and a shiver passed through Barba’s body at the sound of his name. “Will you roll over for me?”</p>
<p>Barba hesitated a moment before carefully pushing himself up onto his elbows. Carisi moved out of the way and Barba rolled onto his back with a grimace. His cock was dark and heavy, dropping against his stomach as he settled onto his back, leaking into his happy trail.</p>
<p>Carisi ran his admiring gaze up the length of Barba’s body to meet his stare, and Barba smirked. “You’re the boss.”</p>
<p>Carisi smiled in response, because they both knew that wasn’t true. And he didn’t want it to be. “Sure,” he said.</p>
<p>“For now,” Barba added, his smirk stretching into a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case,” Carisi said, grabbing the back of Barba’s thigh and hiking his leg up. He couldn’t completely maintain the air of authority, though, as a question slipped past his lips: “Is this okay? You need a pillow?”</p>
<p>Barba cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think either of us is going to last that long.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Carisi laughed, leaning into the back of Barba’s leg. “Scoot up a little.”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” Barba intoned, dragging himself further onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Carisi said, grinning at the narrow glare he got in response. Carisi lifted Barba’s other leg, levering his hips off the bed, and leaned down until his cock was nudging against Barba’s opening. Barba hissed in a breath, his own cock twitching on his stomach.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, Carisi,” he ground out.</p>
<p>“Calling him by his last name your idea of flirting?” Kneef asked.</p>
<p>“For him, everything’s flirting,” Carisi answered, pressing forward slowly, slipping easily past Barba’s rim and filling him in one steady motion.</p>
<p>“Only with you, dumbass,” Barba breathed, sighing as Carisi grazed his prostate. “Fuck. Jesus,” he said, his fingers scrabbling over Carisi’s hips trying to find purchase. “Please.”</p>
<p>That <em>please</em> went straight to Carisi’s cock and he groaned in response, drawing back a little and driving forward with one quick flex. He was already trembling with the effort of holding back, and he could feel Barba tightening around him, trying to draw him deeper.</p>
<p>“Do you—God, you feel so good, Raf. D’you want me to—”</p>
<p>“No,” Barba said, refusing Carisi’s offer to jerk him off before Carisi could finish voicing it. “Harder,” he added, his fingertips digging into Carisi’s hips. “Little higher, a little—<em>fuuuck</em>,” he gasped as Carisi immediately adjusted his angle and nailed Barba’s prostate. Barba’s body jerked and he clenched tight around Carisi, and Carisi muttered a breathless curse as he lost his rhythm. He rutted awkwardly a few more times, putting one knee on the edge of the bed for leverage, and Barba came with a string of semi-coherent blasphemies, painting his own stomach and chest in splatters of semen.</p>
<p>Carisi leaned down without thinking, kissing Barba’s lips before his lust-clouded brain remembered it was against the rules. He turned his face aside after only a moment, but it was too late. “Sorry,” he mumbled, but Barba grabbed his head and turned his face back.</p>
<p>“Come inside me,” he said before crushing his lips against Carisi’s and plunging his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Carisi slammed into his ass one more time and came harder than he could ever remember. His head was swimming from lack of air, his whole body trembling as he collapsed on top of Barba, and it took long moments before he came back to himself enough to realize he had Barba bent in half and pinned, barely able to breathe.</p>
<p>“That was worth the trip to this godforsaken city,” Kneef commented. Carisi had nearly forgotten his existence.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Carisi repeated, struggling to lift himself off Barba. He withdrew carefully and helped Barba lower his legs to the bed, but before he could roll away Barba pulled him back down for another kiss. Carisi hummed happily against his lips, relieved, feeling warm contentment roll through his tired muscles.</p>
<p>“That’s probably my cue to leave,” Kneef sighed, sounding disappointed. Without waiting for an answer, he gathered up his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>Carisi lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. “It was nice meeting you,” he said, and Barba chuckled beneath him.</p>
<p>“If you’re ever in Chicago, come find me,” Kneef answered. “One or both of you,” he added on his way out of the room.</p>
<p>Carisi looked down at Barba, feeling suddenly shy as they found themselves alone, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together on the bed—Barba’s cum smeared between them along with the lube from Carisi's condom. “You, um.” He paused, biting his lip, glancing down at Barba’s mouth to avoid his watchful eyes. “You wanna stay?”</p>
<p>“Well, now, that depends,” Barba murmured.</p>
<p>“On?”</p>
<p>“Whether or not you have food.”</p>
<p>Carisi laughed and ducked his head to nuzzle Barba’s neck. “I have food. I’ll clean you up and cook you anything you want.”</p>
<p>“You’ll clean me up, let me nap, and then cook me something.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Carisi agreed readily, sucking gently at the hollow of Barba’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a date.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. If you say so,” Carisi said, grinning against Barba’s skin as the other man answered with a quiet, rumbling laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>